The Argument
by YamadaTsukamoto
Summary: The title kinda sucks but oh well xD I finally make a new story after like years xDDD so anyway R&R plz :3 CHAPTER 3 IS NOW UP!
1. The Fight

**Alright guys this is YamadaTsukamoto with another story hell yes :D this one's gonna be a chapter based fic so stay tuned for another update pretty soon :3 btw I love Ouran :D **

These thoughts ran through his mind, there pestilence brought many more thoughts. The more he tried to get them away...the more they came back and burned into his mind.

_What_...?

_What do you mean_?

_No!_

_Please don't_!

_Anything but that_!

_Please_!

...

_I can't do this! Please...just let me know what I can do!_

_Fine, if that's how you want things to be, then fine..._

The whole world seemed to hate him, his usual golden brown eyes burned with the swelling from all the crying and all the drinking. Ever since the argument with Kaoru he's been depressed and did not attend the club after school, because the twins live in the same home, Hikaru has been out all day every day somewhere away from home and only comes back home late at night to sleep and leaves early in the morning to stay away from Kaoru. His body numb and lifeless, almost like a walking undead person. Hikaru's bright auburn hair had lost its unique shine, his eyes no longer a bright golden brown but a dull brown. He can still remember his argument with his brother, and secret lover, Kaoru Hitachiin.

_Flashback:_

"_Wh...why?"_

"_It's for the best Hikaru, you'll understand this soon enough." _Hikaru was on the brink of tears, Kaoru just stood there, bangs covering his eyes as he reminded his brother of the incident Hikaru took place in with Renge, the club's self proclaimed manager. They were in the music room where the club always hung out, it was 9pm and they finished up their cleaning for the day then.

"_Understand? How can I understand? How can you do this? After all we've been through...Kaoru, I thought YOU of all people would have understood what happened with me and Renge! I TOLD you, it was before us, and I couldn't HELP it! I was practically FORCED into it!" _Hikaru remembered the incident clearly now that Kaoru had brought it up, Hikaru and Renge were at one point secretly together after Renge got over Kyouya. Hikaru didn't ever consider it, but he just decided to go along with it and give her a chance.

Months passed and Hikaru and Renge were at a party, next thing Hikaru knew he was laying next to Renge naked, the first thing that came to mind is that they had sex, and he didn't tell anybody at all for the fear of being judged. After they went home he broke up with her, deciding it was all just too much for him. Renge practically raped him, she drugged him and had sex with him.

Renge was going around and telling people that he was just a sex crazed maniac only burning with lust and no emotion. Most people did not believe her, but there were some who did. Hikaru could never tell who hated him and who didn't.

"_But STILL, you never told me! You didn't say you had sex with her! For all I know you could've raped her!" _Kaoru's voice was now rising, his rage at his brother slowly increasing. The twins never have fought this badly before.

Hikaru's heart broke as he processed what his brother had said, his blood went cold, and his brain went numb, of all people he thought would hate him...he never thought it would be Kaoru. Hikaru looked down to the floor, his eyes wet and aching, tears running down his cheeks like a broken faucet.

"_Fine Kaoru...if that's how you want it. You know, I trusted you so much, brother, but now I see. I see you never did believe in me. All our time spent together were just a joke to you huh? Tomorrow I'm leaving, I'm leaving from this country to go to America. Don't bother coming to say good bye to me Kaoru, because by the time you decide to care I'll be gone from here." _he spoke in his soft tone of voice. And before Kaoru could say anything back at him he dashed off and disappeared, leaving Kaoru shocked and in repent for what he had told Hikaru.

_End Flashback._

**CLIFFHANGERRRRRR. Haha don't you guys just love these cliffhangers? xD well I'll be updating this story soon and I'll have the next chapter up hopefully by this weekend so let's hope for the best eh? :D btw I hope its well, give feedback so I can make story better please? :3 **

**Cheers!**

**-YamadaTsukamoto**


	2. Leaving

**OK HAI GUYS :DD okay so I didn't put this up by the weekend cuz Im a lazybutt rofl :3 but I got it nao :D anyways, HERES the STOREH! :D**

Hikaru sat in his room as he remembered, his things were packed and his heart was heavy yet he still had the yearning to leave. He never wanted to see his twin brother ever again, hell, he didn't even care if Kaoru died. No longer were the times of flirting and making the girls at the host club squeal in joy at the two brother's homosexual tendencies with eachother, no more were the times of happiness and secrecy of their relationship. Now was the time of anger, frustration, insecurity...and hate. Unbearable hate.

"_What am I doing? I never should have trusted him in the first place. I hate him...why did I fall for him? Goddammit all...guess I should be heading on out of here."_

Hikaru's thoughts ran through his mind persisting him until he was sure he'd go insane, his thoughts were on Kaoru, he hated him with such a passionate hate...almost unreal hate, yet he still loved Kaoru, a part of him still yearned to see his cheesy and clumsy smile, his shining eyes when he cried, and what he missed most of all were Kaoru's tender sweet lips, those lips he kissed when nobody was looking. He missed the rush, he knew he wasn't supposed to love his twin brother, but the incest made it more...intense, more passionate.

Hikaru shook himself from his memories, he would never admit it but he still loved Kaoru Hitachiin dearly, he didn't know what Kaoru felt in return. His mind hated him, and his heart tortured him, his heart placed him in front of a fire and that fire burned Hikaru's skin and flesh until he was nothing but bone. Even his heart hated him as much as Kaoru does.

He went out of his house and began to walk towards Ouran Academy, he didn't know why, but something just pulled him to the school. He entered the building quietly through the window and walked around, it definitely looked a lot different than during the day, it was more peaceful without the bickering of students here and there. Hikaru walked on and began to think, his mind thinking of about a million things at once.

"_What would happen to the host club? Will everyone miss me? What if...what if Kaoru tells them lies of us?"_

Hikaru thought and thought until he ran into a door and as he looked up from the ground he read the sign and it read "Music Room #3." Hikaru stood there in silence, he looked up from the ground and observed the sign. His heart sank but he knew he had to go.

Several minutes later Hikaru was back at his house with all his things packed, he snuck out quietly with his bags and suitcase. The plane would be leaving in 3 hours but he wanted to get there early as to not get caught up in traffic and crowded lines at the airport. Hikaru was about to go when he saw his letter on his empty bed, he left the letter to let everyone know he had to go. His letter read:

_Dear Friends, Family, and the adored Host Club:_

_It's a sad moment for me, I have to go. You may be thinking why I'm leaving, I'm leaving because a secret of mine has been revealed by someone. I've wanted to keep this quiet, because then everyone would judge me for my past actions but I guess now...now it's out and you will all find out what it is soon enough. Beloved Kyouya: I have learned much from you and I want you to know that you may find out what my secret is and why I've decided to leave you all. I wish not to but the circumstances leave me no choice. Dearest Mitsukuni Haninozuka: I think I will miss you just a tad bit more than Kyouya, you cheer up the host club when we are down and your cuteness will haunt us all for the rest of our lives! But as for me leaving...don't be sad Mitsukuni, I'll come back soon...and I'll bring you a lot of sweets! Because I know how much you love them! Takashi Morinozuka: Take care of Mitsukuni, he can get in a lot of trouble! I know we don't talk much but I'll certainly remember you dear Mori. Cute Haruhi: Take care of yourself, we will meet again and next time I'll try not to embarrass you in front of your dad. And I'll visit your interesting commoner house...oh I can't wait! Prince Tamaki: Don't let Haruhi distract you too much now! You have the responsibility of being the king of the club. Oh and next time...don't embarrass Haruhi in front of her dad, he nearly killed you when Haruhi first joined remember? Kaoru: Dearest Kaoru, I will miss you the most, I know we had our argument but I'm still going to miss you. To all: I will miss you all, but it is inevitable that I must go. We all need to find our own paths eventually, we all can't stay dependent on eachother's company forever._

_Warmest Regards:_

_Hikaru Hitachiin_

Hikaru Placed the letter back in the envelope and continued on his way to the airport.

**Thats it for now guys! Sorry I updated a little late, had a really lazy weekend xD**

**Cheers!**

**-YamadaTsukamoto**


	3. A New Friend

** Im back :D updates is here, enjoy :3**

He left...without a trace. He left just like he said he would. And he wasn't coming back.

The host club always felt like they lost a piece, they missed something...and that was Hikaru. Hikaru was never heard from again. His heart was somewhere else and away from the rest of the group. He went to America...away from Japan and he left behind everything...precious memories, family, people he loved and cared for...everything. All he had now was himself, his few but precious belongings, and his own instincts. Not to mention a friend he met on his flight...

_*Flashback*_

_Hikaru was boarding the plane, his heart beating fast...he himself wondered how it could still beat, it had become so broken and torn it almost seemed strange to him to find that his heart was still beating. He shook off that thought and put his small backpack under his seat and lay back and started to drift off. He was awakened by a flight attendant:_

"_Welcome sir, would you like anything right now?" she asked with a beautiful smile._

_The way she said 'Welcome'...it sounded just like how the host club used to say it. Hikaru tried to forget but a rush of painful memories came to him and he looked down._

"_Sir? Are you alright?" the flight attendant asked with a worried voice._

"_Yes...I'm alright...I'm just...I'm okay thank you." Hikaru responded rather shyly and shaky._

_The flight attendant approached him and sat next to him, he looked at her with a sad expression, she immediately knew what was wrong, she somehow knew that Hikaru was heartbroken...she wanted to help him._

"_Hey it's going to be a long flight to America, would you like to talk about it?" she asked Hikaru with a gentle smile._

_Hikaru thought and thought and he finally agreed._

"_Okay but it's a long story..." Hikaru said with a sad but relieved sigh_

"_I won't judge you Hikaru." said the flight attendant_

"_Thank you, I really appreciate it. What's your name by the way?" Hikaru asked _

"_My name is Aiko Yoshida."_

_*End Flashback*_

Hikaru grabbed his baggage from the baggage claim area, he managed to find his items and walked through the airport. His English wasn't the best but he could make out some of the signs in front of him. He walked until he exited the airport and he looked around and a disgusted look came across his face

"_This is America? Boy, I hope the rest of New York isn't this bad."_

And so with that he left the busy airport and boarded a taxi. His excitement rose as he was going to meet with a friend in Manhattan.

**Long ass wait I know . I got finals this week in school so we'll see how the next chapter turns up :3 **

**Cheers!**

**-YamadaTsukamoto**


End file.
